Where Is He?
by Malteser24
Summary: Dan leaves the apartment after his friends joke about him. Only problem is...no one knows where he went. Multific if people enjoy it. AU I do not own Dan, Phil, Chris or Pj. Trigger warning! M for violence, abuse, self harm, angst, kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

**Dan's P.O.V**

"Dan? What the hell are you doing?" Pj asked. He wasn't laughing as such, but I saw the happy glint in his eyes, and the smile that was tugging at his lips.

"Well, Peejmeister. As you very well know, I am currently LOSING!"

"He gets pretty violent when he loses. You guys are only now getting the chance to see. How lucky you are."

"PHIL! You're supposed to be my friend. And yet, you are making fun of me, for the enjoyment of Chris, Pj, and yourself."

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit. You get very...competitive when it comes to video games."

"And food eating contests!"Chris contributed.

"And how much he can procrastinate."

"Yes! Oh, and Pj, do you remember the time you and Chris came over, and Dan was trying to water the cactus properly? He wouldn't let me do it."

"RIGHT! I will not stand for this any longer. I'm leaving." I slammed the door, and then opened it again.

"Danisnotonfire, is OUT!" And I re-slammed the door.

**Phil's P.O.V**

"Where do you think he went?"

"Honestly, Chris. I don't know. Would you and Pj mind if I went and looked for him?"

"Not at all, no problem."

"Can you also please stay here, just in case he comes home?"

"Yes. If we hear from or see him we will let you know. Now GO!"

**That, is just a little taste of what may be a new fanfiction. If you guys like it of course. Please let me know what you thought, and where you think Dan went/what's going to happen next.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are. I have been asked/told by about 8 people, that I should continue this. So I decided, that is what I am going to do. :D I hope you enjoy, and you are all welcome to conspire on what you think is/will happen. It's very interesting to see what you guys come up with. **

**Dan's P.O.V**

I stormed out of the house. I fumed as I walked around, thinking about what had happened.

"In all fairness, I do those things a lot. And they were joking. But, it still hurt my feelings. That isn't reason enough to storm out though. I should go back and apologise for walking out with no explanation. I probably scared them."

I nodded, and headed off, back in the direction of our apartment. I went inside, and went to push the button. Suddenly, I felt something rough grab me around the mouth. I bit hard. Whoever was attacking me swore, but held on. I tasted…leather, and blood of course. Most likely gloves.

"Listen here you little shit. One smart move and you get beaten over the head with a baseball bat. I don't want to kill you, so I'm not going to. However, I can make your time with me a living hell. Understood?"

I nodded, that is all I was capable of.

"Good. No screaming, no yelling for help, no trying to run away. I need to move you away from here, you might be seen."

I was dragged out the back of the building, to a van waiting in the alley.

"Sit."

I was shoved to the ground. They had black beanie over their head, I didn't know who it was, and I didn't even recognise the voice. I was blindfolded, and then my hands and feet were tied. I felt a needle being shoved into my arm with brute force, and let out a strangled cry.

"Oh, shut up. It's not going to kill you, or knock you out. Just put you to sleep. Slowly. It's a long ride. You won't be able to comprehend any proper thoughts. Try screaming now."

They threw me into the van, shut the door, and then climbed in. I heard the car start, and the van accelerate away. Away from the apartment. Away from my friends. Away from my life.

Away from my Phil.

**WHAT IS HAPPENING? I don't know. Just have to wait and see. **

**By the way, because I have at least 4 other fics, and a possible fifth, I don't have a specific day for updating this. So you might get a new chapter once a week for a while, then 2 a week. I'm not sure. Thank you for reading, and I hope no one minds.**

**REVIEW REPLY THINGY TIME!**

_**potatoes-are-not-for-sex: **_**Who knows? He isn't really. It is, good thing he has such nice friends. Thank you very much, all in due time, little grasshopper. Just a tad too late for that now, maybe he will find him in the next chapter? Thank you, I fixed it up now. Please don't run away, you don't need to. LET ME LOVE YOU! *runs after you* Thank you, I didn't notice. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this. **

_**DoctorFannibal: **_** Thank you. Even though he hasn't gone to Disneyland, would you mind if I use that for something else? It would be pretty cool. **

_**NeverlandNat: **_** He does seem quite funny. Questions will be answered when they are needed. Thank you. **

_**Kyuubigurl74: **_**I am! Oooh, I wonder if they are right? Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS THIS! A NEW CHAPTER ALREADY?! I can explain. **

**After today, I don't know when I will have internet or the chance to update, because I am moving this weekend. Woo! Oh, and I have no internet, so I am uploading this at school. Not so woo.**

**So this is too make up for it and apologise if the other chapters are not up on time. And i am sorry this is short.**

**Phil's P.O.V**

I rushed out of the door, out the building, and into the street. For 5 hours I looked for Dan. He was nowhere to be seen.

I dragged my tired self to the elevator, and into my…our apartment.

_He might just be lost, or he might have gone home._

"Phil. Hey, have you found him?"

"Uh, no Pj, unfortunately not. I assume you haven either?"

"No, sorry mate. We can continue looking for him tomorrow. You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I might just head off to bed. Are you guys going?"

"We were going to stay here if you don't mind."

"Sure. You can use the spare room. You guys don't mind sleeping in the same bed do you?"

"Nope. No you just head off to bed. Get some sleep, and we can look for him tomorrow."

"Okay. Night guys."

"Night."

I went to my room, changed into my pyjamas, and crawled into bed. I grabbed Lion and snuggled up into my pillow.

"It smells like Dan." My voice cracks and I start sobbing. He could be anywhere. I don't know whether he is safe, what he is doing, who he is with, whether he is alone. He could even be de…

"No. I will not believe he is dead. I will find him. I will."

**Dan's P.O.V**

_Phil. Phil. Phil._

My eyes open wide.

"Phil."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm back. New chapter. Yay. **

**Dan's P.O.V**

I blinked, slowly lifting my head up. It hurt, a lot, but I tried to ignore the pain.

"Where am I?" I called into the empty darkness.

"I can't answer, that would be telling. And I don't want to give anything away, that ruins all the fun now, doesn't it?"

"Let me go!" I yelled. I was answered by a slap to the face, my cheek stinging, certain to leave a red hand mark.

"No one here is going to let you go sweetheart. If you keep quiet though, I won't hurt you. Too much." A maniacal laughter erupted, echoing around the room. The kind I had thought until today only existed in movies, only happened in movies. Now I understand why everyone appears scared. It is the most terrifying noise I have ever heard. Although, I have a suspicion there is more terrifying noises and things to come. A shudder ran through my body at the thought of it, and another slap was delivered.

"Scared? Why, there is no reason to be scared. Not for now anyway. I suggest you get some rest, you'll need it. "And with that, I was once again alone in the room, my mind left to wander, of course landing on thoughts of Phil. I felt myself drifting to sleep, and my dreams were blessed with Phil.

**Pj's P.O.V**

"Chris." I said, as we lay in bed that night.

"Yes, darl?"

"I'm worried about Phil. And Dan. I'm worried about Dan because I don't know where he is, if he is alright, what happened to him. I mean, for all we know he could be…"

"No. Don't say that. We will find him; he is probably just in the park or something. If he hasn't come back by tomorrow evening, we will go to the police station and tell them, alright?"

"Alright, but what about Phil? He is heartbroken; you know he was going to tell Dan, right? And now, he can't, because we don't know where Dan is. I want him to be okay, but how can he when the guy he loves, his best friend, is missing?"

"Phil will be okay, we just have to be there for him, if Dan doesn't come home. Not that we have to worry about that because he will come home. And on the slim chance he doesn't, we will look for him. I promise. Now come on, we need to get some sleep. You won't be able to help Phil if you can't even stand. Goodnight sweetie, love you."

"Night, love you to."

_Poor Phil, I hope is asleep. Though I doubt it. And Dan, I hope you are okay. You have to be okay. For, us, for yourself. For Phil._

**I realise this warning may be a bit late, but most of these chapters will probably be sad. So, I apologise now, and it might be slightly handy to have tissues on hand. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I think it's been about 3 weeks now, hasn't it? I promise, I did not forget about this story, I was just busy with other things. But I have a new chapter now.**

**Phil's P.O.V**

"Hey, Phil, how are you doing?" Pj asked cautiously.

"I'm…who am I kidding? I'm not good, Peej. I'm worried out of my mind for Dan, he hasn't come back yet. It took me ages to go to sleep last night. I woke up this morning, and I went into his room to wake him up. But he…he wasn't there."

I started crying. Pj put down his coffee, and came over, enveloping me in a giant hug.

"He's okay. We can't deny the possibility that he might be missing. Go get dressed, have something to eat, and we will go to the police station and file a missing persons report."

I nodded, but, hard as I may try, I could not stop the tears from falling.

"I'm so, so sorry, Phil. I truly am."

**Dan's P.O.V**

_I looked around. I was standing in a familiar room. My room. I walked over to my bed, stroking my hand across the soft fabric. I know I'm in a dream, so why does it all feel so real? _

"_Dan? Are you in your room?"_

_Phil walked into my room, and my heart soared. He looked like he always did. Gengar shirt, black skinny jeans, mismatched socks, hair freshly straightened. He even smelled nice. _

"_Dan, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you, I was getting really worried."_

"_I'm sorry." I heard myself reply. It was like I was only an observer in two people's lives. In someone else's dream. _

"_It's okay. I forgive you…"_

_BANG!_

I was woken harshly from my dream. Dazed, disoriented and half asleep, I looked up. My body had stopped hurting as much; I was able to bear it now.

"Good. You're awake."

"Are you ever going to show me your face, or are you going to stay in the shadows like a coward."

His reply was a sharp slap to my face and a punch to my stomach. I blinked a few times, before looking at him, his face right in front of mine. Angry, and mean, he intimidated me greatly.

"You stupid, good for nothing fag. How dare you call me a COWARD!?" He said calmly, before screaming in my face. I got more beatings after that, a punch here, slap there, even a bite. Once he had stopped, blooding dripping from his knuckles and my face, he stepped back.

"You don't listen. I will teach you. No matter what it takes."

**Okay, wow. I am so sorry, that was hard to write. Future reference, there will probably be the same, if not worse, moments in chapters ahead. New chapter hopefully next week. I am so, so sorry.**

_**REVIEW-REPLY THING!**_

_**NeverlandNat: **_** Very worried. Bad, horrible, indescribable-but-I-will-describe-them-any-way-thi ngs.**

_**Kyuubigurl74: **_**I am so, so sorry.**

_**Potatoes-are-not-for-sex: **_**Please don't die! I would feel horrible. It provides him comfort. They are very gorgeous, and you're right. It's sweet. Sleep doesn't come very easily to him now. Neither could I. Thank you, very, very much. Here is more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is turning into a monthly thing…let's make it a monthly thing. Yeah? Sound good? Okay then. New update every month. So, new box of tissues every month. Including this one. I'm sorry.**

**Chris' P.O.V**

"Are you decent?" I heard Pj ask.

"If you're asking if I have clothes on, then yes. Are we going out?" I opened the bedroom door, and Pj stepped towards me.

"Yeah, Phil wanted to go see the police, I told him we would go with him. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course. Definitely. Is he ready?"

"Yeah, he' waiting in the lounge room. You good to go?"

"Yeah." I said, following him into the lounge room where Phil sat, head in his hands.

"Phil?" I asked, cautiously.

"Are you ready to go?"

Phil looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready. I'm sorry guys; I must be annoying you with all the crying I've been doing."

"You're upset and you miss him. It's perfectly normal to cry, I'd be worried if you didn't."

"I guess. So, are we going to the police station?"

"Yeah, we'll report Dan missing, they might know something. Anyway, we'll have more luck finding Dan with they're help than we will without."

"I guess. Okay, let's go."

Phil stood up, and we walked outside. Phil locked the door, and Pj called for a cab. One drove up, and we all piled in.

"London Police Station, please." I told the cab driver, as he took us to our destination.

When we arrived, Phil and I got out of the car; Pj paid the driver before getting out himself. We walked into the station, to the reception desk area.

"Excuse me, ma'am, we'd like to file a missing person's report."

"I see, well, just follow me into this office, I'll collect the paperwork and you can fill it in there."

"Thank you."

We followed her into the room, and sat down, as we waited for her to come back. She came back with the paperwork and a pen, before shutting the door and leaving us again.

"Would you like us to help you, or are you alright to fill it out yourself?"

"I should be alright to do it myself, thanks guys."

"Okay, sure. We'll sit here, just in case."

Phil nodded, and started to fill out the papers.

"Chris…" Pj whispered to me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything to Phil, I don't want him to freak out, but look at the TV."

I glanced at the TV in the corner, before taking a good look at it.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know what to think, Chris. But, it's a possibility we need to consider."

**And that's all you get this month. **

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY!**

_**NeverlandNat: **_**I hope that's even slightly a good thing. That's good. Different turn than my other stories. I like it. I'm glad, that's great. Here's your update. **

_**Kyuubigurl74: **_**I don't know! I'm sorry but you kind of can't because I don't even know. Maybe, it's possible. But it's also possible they might not….**

_**Guest: **_**No, he doesn't. (I say this being the author writing how he is in pain. Go figure.) I will keep that in mind though, they might just do that. **

**Thanks for reading, you're all awesome. Because, you know, you're just awesome. Yeah. **

**Well, I'll see you little Malteasers next chapter.**

**Xoxo Malteser24**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is for October, the last one was posted because I felt really bad for not updating. **

**Phil's P.O.V**

I completed the papers, blinking back tears as they blurred my vision. Soon, the words swam on the page. I put my head in my hands and shook it slowly.

"Phil, are you alright?"

"I…I don't think so. Chris, would you mind helping me fill this out?"

"Certainly." He stood next to me and helped me complete them. Once hat was done, Pj stood up, and we walked back to the desk. I handed it over to the lady behind the desk. She took them, then, noticing the tears I was trying hard to contain, handed a tissue box over to me. I thanked her, wiping my eyes with the soft material, then handed it back to her.

"If we find him or anything that will help will let you know. I think you should go home and get some rest, you look tired."

We said our goodbyes, and left to go back home. Once home, I collapsed on the couch. My cheeks were stained with tears but I wasn't crying anymore.

"Phil, I'm going to get some groceries. Is there anything you want?"

"No thanks Pj."

I heard the door shut, my attention on the wall in front of me. Footsteps lightly thudded near me. I felt the couch sink as Chris sat next to me.

"We will find him. I promise. It's only been a day, I'm sure he is fine."

"But it's all my fault."

"It's not…" Chris started to say, but I cut him of mid-sentence.

"No, it is. If I hadn't of said what I did, I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut and nor said anything. Maybe he would still be here if I had of."

"You can't blame yourself Phil, Pj and I said things we shouldn't have."

"But I love him Chris! Not in the way you and Pj love him. I _love _him. I had it all planned out. I was going to cook him dinner, I was going to confess. I was going to ask him out. I was finally going to tell him. And I can't now because he isn't here. I don't know where he is, if is okay. Heck, I don't even bloody know if he is alive! He could be sprawled by the side of the road or at the bottom of a lake for all I know!" I started sobbing again, big ones that shook my body.

"Oh, Phil." Chris wrapped me in his arms, and I cried, tears running down my cheeks and splattering on his shirt.

**Dan's **

I don't know whether it's night or day, all my time has been consumed by little sleep and lots of abuse. I don't even know how long I've been here. 5 minutes to 5 days for all I know.

"Daydreaming again? What are you dreaming about, your pretty little boyfriend?"

I tried to leap out of the chair, but ropes and rough hands were stopping me. Punches flew to my face and stomach. I tried to hold my stomach, it felt like it had a whole teared in it, but I couldn't. I doubled over as far as my bonds would let me. That didn't last long, as I was thrown back in my chair.

"You are not being punched so you can console yourself. You're being punched so you can be punished and you can feel PAIN!"

A fist connected with my jaw, and I heard a crunch. As the pain flooded my head, I concentrated on a boy with blue eyes and black hair.

**Wow. I am so, so sorry. Although, for this stories purpose, most chapters will be like this.**

**REVIEW-REPLY THINGY!**

_**Sinling97- **_**Sorry, just have to wait to find out. **

_**Gingylily – **_**Sorry. I kind of had to…**

_**NverlandNat - **_**What if they don't though? I can't say whether Dan or Phil will go mad, but I can hope that you won't. **

_**ElzyPhangirl- **_**I don't know…but I am happy you have found it. Thank you, and stuff. **

_**Kyuubigurl74- **_**Hmmm no one knows. Well, I do. But nobody else does. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and just the face that you took time out of your life to read this brings a smile to my face. See you next month with a new chapter. :D**

**P.s I have a new profile pic, of my actual face! I took the picture and edited it myself, so if you wanted to look at it, it's there. :D**

**Bye Little Malteasers**

**Xoxo Malteser24**


End file.
